Luigi
'Luigi ' is the deuteragonist of Stupid Mario Brothers, That Stupid Video Game Show, and Stupid Mario World and the main antagonist as the Blue Hood of The Plumber Knight Returns Season 2. He is a member of the Mushroom Force. Luigi is, along with his older brother Mario, a former plumber, a super hero, as well as a former resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was born in the Mushroom Kingdom, a place that he would accidentally return to when he and Mario fell into a sewer pipe that they were fixing. Soon, the duo would save the day from Bowser on a daily basis. They came to the Real World to escape the troubles that come with living in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi and his brother were always in battle with Wario and Waluigi, two men hired by Bowser to bring them back to the Mushroom Kingdom by force. Eventually, Mario and Luigi found their alter-egos to pose little threat as Wario and Waluigi were constantly thwarted. Biography Background Luigi was born in the Mushroom Kingdom along with his brother Mario, but was moved to the Real World because his parents were worried about the dangers that King Bowser was causing. On a family vacation, their plane was blown up by Kamek on Bowser's orders. Thankfully, Merlin was able to rescue the infants Mario and Luigi, but was unable to save the parents. with Mario and Luigi as infants]] He teleported them to Yoshi's Island, where Yoshi brought them back to Merlin, who raised them in the Real World. In the Mushroom Kingdom where they fought against the forces of evil, including the infamous Bowser. After saving the day many times, Mario and Luigi decided to take a well deserved vacation in the Real World. They managed to purchase a home and then began to relax and have fun, unaware that Merlin, the one who raised them, was keeping a watchful eye on them. Season One and Luigi receiving King Bowser's letter]] After reading a letter from King Bowser, Mario and Luigi are still refusing to return home, irritated with always having to save Peach and defeat Bowser. Throughout the season, they are continuously being bothered by Bowser's letters and Wario's attempts to get them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. After Mario gets irritated once again by a letter from Bowser who tells him he has kidnapped Peach, Mario decides to go and look for some super mushrooms with Luigi rather than saving her. After finding some, they are interrupted by Wario, who had been sent by King Bowser to take them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Mario distracts Wario so he and Luigi can escape, which they manage to do while screaming. Angered, Wario promises to get them back someday and lets out an evil, maniacal laugh. telling Luigi to go back to Mario]] During a game of Wii Tennis, Mario wins against Luigi and gloats. Luigi is disappointed that Mario beat him again, to which Mario arrogantly tells him that some were born to play Wii Tennis, others have Wii Tennis thrust upon, and others simply suck, to which Mario tells Luigi, "Like you!". Offended, Luigi says he doesn't have to listen to this and gets up, demanding Mario take it back. When he refuses, Luigi tells him that if Mario wants to act selfish, self-centered, and stubborn, he will leave. Not bothered by this, Mario lets Luigi go and tells him he doesn't need him anyway. He adds that the name of the game is Super Mario and asks Luigi who he is. After he leaves, Mario says to the camera that the only game Luigi ever did on his own was Luigi's Mansion, which, in his opinion, "sucked Goombas". After cursing at Mario outside their room (calling him a "cocky, egotistical, conceited son of a Goomba"), Luigi says there is no Super Mario Brothers without Luigi and that Mario thinks he is a big superstar. Then Luigi goes to Wario and agrees to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Wario becomes irritated by Luigi's frequent suggestions for an activity, and eventually tells him to just go back to Mario. Luigi returns to his brother, makes up with him, and then watches The Lord of the Rings with him. Unfortunately, Mario's constant talking and cruel jokes through the whole film ruins the experience for him. ]] Mario tells Luigi how horrible of a roommate Donkey Kong is as roommate is when they decide to go play soccer. Mario easily wins the soccer match and gloats in victory until Luigi points out that Wario and another person is approaching them. It is Wario, with his younger brother and new partner Waluigi, whom he introduces to the Mario Brothers. Mario and Luigi begin their first battle with Wario and Waluigi. After a long battle, Luigi gets hit by a fireball, but Mario assists his brother and manages to defeat Wario and Waluigi with two massive fireballs. Mario tells them he and Luigi are staying in the Real World while the Wario Brothers refuse and leave. Mario chooses to take Luigi to get some pizza. One day, the Mario Brothers decide to grow their mustaches back, but shave them off soon after. They ride their go-kart, which is later stopped when a ball falls in front of it. The duo find someone hiding behind a tree. After dancing around to the Pokémon theme song, he introduces himself as Ash Ketchum, who thought the Mario Brothers were rare Pokémon and had tried to catch them in his Pokéball. Mario tells Ash to leave and to stop bothering them. Mario and Luigi would remember him and loathe him, though Luigi would be more forgiving than his brother. rehearsing after writing their parodies]] Mario and Luigi decide to form Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, which they hold auditions for. They turn down Ash when he tries to play the Pokéflute and is horrible at it, but Wario and Waluigi are accepted into the band because of their impressive qualifications. Mario does lead vocals and guitar, Luigi plays rock band drums, Wario plays guitar, and Waluigi plays keyboard. After rehearsing and parodying several songs, Mario ultimately quits the band and leaves due to boredom. 's toilet]] Later on, Mario and Luigi are hanging out at the mailbox when Ash walks up to get his mail. He waves at them and they wave back. However, right when Ash turns his head, Mario and Luigi show disgust. After reading a letter from Pikachu, Ash requests that the duo get Wobbuffet out of his toilet. He promises to give them some pizza afterwards and Mario immediately agrees to this. Mario, Luigi, and Ash randomly dance to "Let's Groove" by Earth, Wind & Fire over to Ash's house. After arriving, Mario wonders how to plunge because he and Luigi haven't done it in many years. After numerous attempts, they finally manage to get Wobbuffet out of the toilet, but he ends up getting stuck to Mario's face. Luigi is able to plunge him off of his brother's face and Wobbuffet falls into the bathtub. However, Mario and Luigi decide to quit their jobs as plumbers due to the extreme hassle. They ask Ash for their pizza and he reveals that he really lied to them about it. Immediately, the Mario Brothers leave Ash's house in a huff and set out to find new jobs. Mario and Luigi begin their search for new jobs, starting with a printer store. The owner is borderline insane and has an extreme love for printers (much to Mario and Luigi's shock), but they still want the job. Unfortunately, their request is shot down when they discover that Wario and Waluigi already have the job. As they leave, a dance critic asks the Mario Brothers to dance. After dancing, they are shooed away by the critic because she hated their dancing skills to "Apache (Jump on It)" by the Sugarhill Gang. Afterwards, Mario and Luigi go to RMA Games, where they speak with Bob, Joe, Terence, and Phillip to become game designers. They become jubilant and cannot wait to hear Mario and Luigi's ideas. After pitching their own home series, Bob congratulates the duo, telling them their idea was great — however, he meant "great" as in it sucked. He then orders Mario and Luigi to get out, to which they do and scream in terror. The Mario Brothers end up not getting real jobs after all, so they decide to go back to the way things were. believing that Mario and Luigi stole his bananas]] Afterwards, Mario and Luigi get some bananas from the RMA Fruit Stand, but they are chased by Donkey Kong since he believes they stole his bananas after receiving a letter from Diddy Kong, who tells his best friend to retrieve the bananas immediately. When Donkey Kong accuses the Mario Brothers of stealing his bananas, a scared Luigi tries to tell him that he and Mario got the bananas at the RMA Fruit Stand and didn't steal Donkey's bananas. Unfortunately, the gorilla is convinced that the Mario Brothers are lying and doesn't believe them, so he prepares to chase them in an attempt to finish them off. Mario and Luigi both scream in terror as they throw away their half-eaten bananas and run away from Donkey Kong while flailing their arms. Sooner or later, Mario and Luigi hide behind the front of a car and remain there until Donkey Kong seemingly loses them. However, before they can get out of their hiding spot, Donkey suddenly appears out of nowhere and scares Mario and Luigi, who run away from the gorilla. Throughout most of the episode, Donkey Kong begins to chase the Mario Brothers all over the place. Eventually, Donkey Kong manages to corner Mario and Luigi and prepares to kill them as they both scream in fear. But before he can do so, Mario, Luigi, and Donkey notice UPS arriving with another letter. The letter turns out to once again be from Diddy Kong, who tells Donkey that Wario and Waluigi are really responsible for stealing the bananas and adds not to chase the Mario and Luigi around as it would be stupid, then bids Donkey Kong farewell. Turning to the Mario Brothers, Donkey Kong apologizes for chasing them while admitting that he was wrong to think they would stole his bananas. He asks if they could ever forgive him for his mistake, but after staring at each other for a second, Mario angrily refuses, orders the gorilla to get out of his face, and leaves with Luigi (who agrees with his brother and leaves with him), thus making Donkey feel bad as he hangs his head in sadness and sighs. Later, Mario and Luigi go outside to find Wario and Waluigi on their swing set. The duo tell Mario and Luigi that they won't cause trouble and leave them alone. The Mario Brothers sit on a trampoline talking about Super Smash Brothers Brawl, which Mario despises. He then feels like something is out of balance in the Mushroom Kingdom and starts to worry about it. After playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, they get a big package from UPS. After UPS leaves, Mario and Luigi try to figure out what is inside the box while at the same time, believing that it could be a trap. Mario is shocked the most that the box is revealed to be containing Princess Peach. This greatly shocks Mario and Luigi, though Luigi says he thought it was going to be Solid Snake. After Peach screams at Mario and yanks him from his overalls for leaving her behind and not rescuing her, he explains his reasons why he didn't save her this time, but Peach tells him she doesn't want excuses. The plumber tells her he has been saving her for many years and that it doesn't matter if he saved her or not since she would've just gotten herself kidnapped the next day, followed by Luigi agreeing with him. Angered, Peach snaps at Luigi, ordering him to stay out of the conversation, which makes an offended Luigi quietly pout. After the fight, Mario decides he and Luigi need to train for their battle with Wario and Waluigi since Peach is now in the Real World. They quickly leave the princess to go train, which shocks and confuses her as she wonders where they are going. After training, Mario and Luigi confront Wario and Waluigi for their battle. After training and going to the gym, Mario and Luigi arrive at the battlefield to begin their battle with the Wario Brothers. They throw a massive fireball at Luigi, leaving Mario by himself. Fortunately, Donkey Kong and Ash show up and help Mario out. It later becomes a one-on-one between Mario and Wario, who tells his arch-rival that he has nothing. Mario tries to convince the yellow plumber that Bowser is really using him, but Wario doesn't believe it and refuses to listen to Mario. Since there is no other way to get through to Wario, the two draw their beam swords and fight each other. In the end, Mario is about to get killed by Wario when Peach knocks him out with her umbrella, saving her boyfriend and defeating Wario for him. After the battle, Luigi gets up and they receive a letter from Link telling them the Real World is in great danger and tells them that "in the Darkness lies the Truth." Season Two Luigi goes with Mario to try to get to Hyrule, but they are shocked to find the warp pipes are blocked. Mario and Luigi then meet with Link, who explains to them what is going on. Season Three In the beginning of the season, after Mario runs away from Wario, Luigi rescues his brother while he is struggling to make his way across a field. He rests Mario on a bed and tells him that he'll be good as new again in 12 hours. Much later in the season, in the episode "Bloody Confrontations," while Mario seemes to be losing, Luigi comes in and saves him, but it is a pointless effort as Wario defeats both of them. However, they are both ultimately saved by Waluigi. ''The Movie Luigi's body was invaded by Nox Decious. Luigi could prevent him from taking over it for a little while, but the Darkness tells him that he should listen to Decious telling him to give up his body. Unfortunately, Luigi couldn't fight it and he was then possessed. Now that he has Luigi's body, Decious decides to call himself Mr. L. Soon, Mario realizes that Mr. L is what he is prophesied to defeat and succeeds. Finally, Luigi manages to rescue his body. Operation: Blind Storm Luigi plays ''New Super Mario Bros Wii. with Mario, Wario, and Waluigi, which ends in the latter two eventually leaving. He asks Mario what they should do and he decides that they should have an Italian feast. After finishing, Daisy comes and complains to Mario and Luigi about their mess and orders them to clean up. They never do since Evil Dane comes in and offers them a deal for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, which Mario and Luigi accept. In the recording studio, they begin singing a parody of "Fireflies" called "Fireballs," but Evil Dane complains about their song and has them make a death metal song; thus, they write and sing "Let the Goombas Hit the Floor." Later, in editing, Luigi complains about his vocals being too low, which the others end up boosting. While wondering about the release date of the music video, Wario confronts Mario and Luigi on Yoshi and tells them to follow him. They head into a cave, where Ness is about to have Solid Snake destroy a glowing object. When they fail and Solid Snake shoots it, Luigi ends up losing his powers along with the others. After the incident, Luigi gets a letter from the landlord, telling them to leave in 90 days due to not paying the rent. ''The Interactive Adventure While worrying about how they are going to pay the rent, Wario and Solid Snake enter their house and opt to help in doing so. They all then set out to find ways to earn money. However, Luigi is at home trying to think of something when he suddenly receives a letter in the mail. The letter informs him that he won a mansion. When Luigi heads there to claim his mansion, he finds that the house is haunted. However, he is eventually able to plug up his vacuum, which doesn't suck up the ghosts, but it does manage to scare them off. Luigi then advertises the mansion, allowing people to go inside for "10 real world coins." After having obtained enough money to pay off all that they owe, Mario and Luigi thank Wario and Solid Snake. During this time, Solid Snake makes a joke that makes Mario and Luigi chuckle, but Wario tells the joke better, making the Mario Brothers burst into laughter and angering Solid Snake. Season Four When the battle against the Legion of Villains comes, Luigi is part of the group that battles the ninjas. Season Five Luigi first encounters King Bowser while walking through the soccer field. They get into an argument which ends after Bowser summoning ninjas. Outnumbered, Luigi was under the belief that he can't beat them all until Donkey Kong and Ness show up to help him fight the ninjas. Later, Luigi points out about Ness taking it too far after beating up one ninja repeatedly. Luigi and the others than walk back to base to meet up with Mario and the others. He reports on everything that happen. He later was shocked over Solid Snake's death and was relieved when he was revived. Afraid that their Plan A could be unsuccessful, Luigi goes to UPS with a flash drive containing all of their information on the enemy for him to deliver to Professor Oak so that he can create a foolproof strategy for their victory. However, Mario decides to advance with their plan, and they all head to the base of the Legion of Villains. However, during their fight against the Legion, Luigi is overpowered by Bowser. When Mario informs him of his plan to go to Professor Oak himself for the battle strategy, he puts Luigi in charge of the Mushroom Force while he is away. Luigi wishes him good luck and he leaves. Luigi and Wario are later met by the Darkness, who proposes an alliance between their two groups. They accept and Luigi is relieved that Darkness' pirates will be able to help them counter the ninjas; however, his relief is cut short upon meeting the drunkard Captain Morgan. Luigi is the first to find out about Waluigi awakening from his coma, and is relieved that he has, despite Waluigi's significant loss in power. When Waluigi, claiming he has regained his full strength, wishes to fill in for Captain Morgan during the battle against Blaire Vherestorm, Luigi is skeptical to send him, but decides to. Like the others, he is amazed when Waluigi regains his strength and kills Blaire Vherestorm. However, even after this, Luigi still regrets sending him. Despite his and Wario's constant questioning, Waluigi claims to be fine until he passes out; Ness explains that, due to over-straining during the Vherestorm battle, Waluigi developed a temporary narcoleptic condition. As stand-in leader, Luigi begins feeling a great amount of stress, due to Snake's crippling injury, Captain Morgan's comatose state, and Waluigi's new narcoleptic condition. This stress is only worsened when Mona secedes from the team, followed by a grief-stricken Wario. Luigi attempts to convince Wario to stay, but he stands firm in his decision and bids Luigi farewell. He then reads a story to Waluigi who keeps waking in and out of his coma and interrupting Luigi with his story. Eventually Luigi had enough and left the room despite Waluigi's pleads. He later meets up with Donkey Kong and Yoshi asking them to go into Nox Decious's base to learn the number of ninjas that are there which the two accept. While waiting for something to happen, Ness reports to Luigi that no ninjas have been sighted near the western border as of yet. However, Luigi tells him to return to his post, stating that the west border would be the most likely spot an attack on their base would come from. Luigi later learns from Ness that Donkey Kong and Yoshi have been put in critical condition by Nox Decious, blaming himself for it. Ness tells Luigi to get some rest, which he does. He is relieved when Brock and Garry return back to the base, but disappointed when he learns that Mario has been delayed. He instructs Brock and Gary to meet with Ness at the western border and get filled in. He then visits Ryu and Ken, who are under intensive treatment after getting beaten by the top ninjas. Despite their desire to continue fighting, Luigi tells them to sit the battle out, not wanting them to get killed. Luigi later meets with Ness one last time, who informs him that the ninjas are coming from the west. Luigi orders Ness to prepare the pirates for battle. While waiting for the battle to begin, Luigi hears Mario's voice in his head. He disregards it, though it is actually Mario speaking to him telepathically from Hyrule. Luigi is then met by a returning Wario, much to his surprise. He instructs Wario to lead the pirates into battle while he deals with King Bowser for good. Luigi confronts Bowser at the soccer field. After a conversation, the two begin their fight. Bowser uses his fire breath and superior strength to gain the upper hand against Luigi, and is even capable of blocking one of his fireballs. Bowser is eventually pinned down and wrestles on the ground with Luigi, hitting him in the face with his fire breath to force him off. Bowser stands over Luigi, declaring his victory, but Luigi rises, determined. The two face off in a battle of strength, when Bowser begins to charge his fire breath again. However, before he can fire it, Luigi closes Bowser's mouth, causing the fire to burst in his mouth and knock him down. Luigi orders Bowser to go back to his castle or else he'll kill him, so Bowser grudgingly agrees. At the end of the battle, Luigi meets up with Mario, returned from killing Ganon. The two embrace and Luigi asks Mario what he wants to do now. Mario decides that their work here in the Real World is done and they should return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Closure After saying goodbye to all of their friends, Mario and Luigi, now having grown mustaches, prepare to leave for the Warp Pipe back home. Mario states that they had a good run, but that "all good things must come to an end." Luigi wonders if Princess Peach is waiting for them with a cake back in the kingdom, and Mario believes that she is. Mario then says that he has one final thing to do, and Luigi heads off to the forest to wait for him. After Mario thanks the viewers for giving him "the best 5 years of his life", he catches up with Luigi and they both head back to the Mushroom Kingdom together. Stupid Mario Football Luigi appeared in ''Stupid Mario Football. ''Stupid Mario World Luigi returns in Stupid Mario World The Plumber Knight Returns Luigi was killed by Bowser Jr. at least 20 years before the events of the series. He appears very briefly in a dream sequence where Mario dreams of the good old days. It was revealed in Episode 18, that after Luigi was buried, Bowser Jr and a group of Magikoopas dug him up and took the body back and they brainwashed him leaving him with the solo mission to kill Mario once and for all. However as soon as he was free, he killed Bowser Jr. He became the Blue Hood and headed off to Rapid City and killed majority of the criminals there. Eventually he headed off to Ferral City to finally find and kill Mario. In Episode 13, he encounted Denise and tried to get her to reveal where Mario is though when she doesn't, he teleports away. In Episode 17, he finds Jeckyll and asks him to reveal Mario's location, though Jeckyll denies knowing it. The two enter a fight, but even with all his power, Blue Hood still was more superior towards Jeckyll and killed him with gun. He later finally meets Mario alongside Denise and the three enter a battle. He and Mario were even in strength, thought Blue Hood's defense was too strong for Mario to damage. The battle ends when a shot from his gun and Mario's fireball collided and it ended in a draw. He later retreated after Mario asks for his true idenity. Physical Description Stupid Mario Brothers Luigi is a tall and thin young man with black hair and dark brown eyes. Similar to Mario; Luigi wears the same overalls, gloves, and shoes, but his shirt and cap is green instead. Stupid Mario World Similar to Mario, Luigi's hat and shirt is a bit darker. The Plumber Knight Returns As the Blue Hood, Luigi's attire consist of a black shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and wore a black-lensed blue mask. His body was noted to have been decaying as well. Personality Luigi is as hardworking and kind as Mario, but enjoys slacking off and often criticizes Mario for his extreme laziness. Starting from Season Four, he has been sensitive about people swearing, particularly Wario. In Season Five, when Mario left to find the Master Sword and left Luigi in charge, Luigi always blames himself when other people get hurt and tries to make sure no one dies. He has been shown to be somewhat of an idiot as he traded a 6-acre 5 story mansion for a lifetime supply of flash drives. But just like Mario he can be extremely careless as he dismissed Ganandorf's threat thinking Link would stop him and he didn't care that the Darkness left Mario's head believing he is dead and they wrong about both things. He like Mario was very noble, spending the last decade of his life defending Ferral City from various villains. When he becomes the Blue Hood he becomes extremely ruthless, killing people who get in his way and who don't know where Mario is. However he can be merciful such as when he let Denise live despite not telling him where Mario is, likely because she wasn't a bad person. He also killed the criminals of rapid city, possibly indicating there's a bit of Luigi left in him. Abilities / Skills He can use green fireballs and often uses Slap Combat. He also has his own beam sword which he is fairly skilled in using. He is also skilled in hand to hand combat, able to take down several ninjas, and defeat bowser in battle. Luigi with Mario has helped defend Ferral City from various villains, indicating his might. After his recreation as the blue hood he became far more powerful than he was before, he was durable enough to shrug of gunshots even at point blank range, he was strong enough to overpower the behemoth Jeckle, and with a blaster that focuses his natural energy into a blast, his natural firepower was powerful enough to completely incinerate even the strongest enemies like Jeckle. He also had the ability to cloak and turn invisible. Relationships Mario Mario is his older twin brother. The two, despite their bickering, get along very well. Although Luigi tends to be the straight man of the two. Merlin Merlin was Luigi's great ancestor. Nox Decious Nox Decious whom being the brother of Merlin makes him Mario and Luigi's great ancestor too. The two have an antagonistic relationship which caused problems when Decious tried to control Luigi creating Mr. L. But Luigi managed fight back. Daisy Daisy is Luigi's girlfriend. When Luigi first met Daisy in the Real World, she was mad at him for going to the Real World without even telling her. Luigi tries to defend himself, but Daisy isn't convinced by anything he says until he tells her he went on vacation in the Real World. Luigi's son In season 2 of ''The Plumber Knight Returns, it is revealed that Luigi has a son with an unknown partner. Wario Wario, being Mario's cousin (and often arch-rival), results in Luigi is often being seen in situations with him. Since Wario could convince neither him nor Mario to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, he recruited Waluigi, who was often seen fighting Luigi in the Season One fight scenes. Trivia * For the first few seasons, every major fight scene Luigi is included in results in him being hit by a fireball and being knocked out. One of these cases happened because Chris Muller had to play Nox Decious and it would've been to complicated to film Chris fighting himself. * As of Season Five, Luigi's original hat was replaced with a new one, creating an obvious difference between the shade of green on his shirt. No official explanation on the original's whereabouts has been given. * Luigi's identity as the Blue Hood is a reference to Jason Todd, who assumed the title of Robin when Dick Grayson became Nightwing. Following his death at the hands of the Joker, Todd was revived with a Lazarus Pit and became the Red Hood, a murderous vigilante who sought revenge on Batman for not avenging his death.